It is well known for a camera to include an interior film support which has a group of film supporting projections that each project an identical height from a film facing side of the film support. The film supporting is intended to ensure the correct film shape during exposure at a backframe opening in the camera, and can be integrally formed with a rear cover part of the camera or alternatively can be a separate piece beneath the rear cover part. The film supporting projections either take the form of several parallel ribs as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,071 issued Nov. 24, 1998 or a group of hemisphere-shaped small projections as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,311 issued Dec. 8, 1998.
It is equally known for a camera to include an interior circuit board. The circuit board may have one or more raised parts that often tend to increase the thickness of the camera, particularly when the circuit board is in the vicinity of the film support.
If a goal is to make the camera as compact as reasonably possible, the circuit board because of its raised part(s) and the film support because of its film supporting projections are impediments to achieving this goal.